Son of Kyuubi
by maverick9871
Summary: Things are not what they seems, see as 'Arashi', the son of Kyuubi makes his presence known. What will the future hold, will the future change and who shall rise and who shall fall, see what happens when Kyuubi reproduces. Harem, semi dark, female Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

A 14 year old Sasuke Uchiha walked into his clan house after a day of training durring the summer break before the last year in the accademy began.

Sasuke locked the door to his house and quickly checked each of the windows to make sure none had been messed with.

After finding one window that had been messed with he frowned and pulled out a kunai and began to search the house.

After searching and finding nothing he let out a breath and said "Damn fangirls, why can't they leave me alone."

A noise behind him made his eyes widen and he turned quickly getting into a defensive stance looking for who made the noise and said "Whose there, show yourself."

The next moment Sasuke saw a red fox that was almost 3 foot long from nose to tail tip jump onto his coffee table and sit down looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed and said "Damn kitsune, scared the shit out of me." putting his weapon back into his weapon pouch.

The fox smirked and said "**Hello Uchiha."**

Sasuke eyes widen and said "YOU TALK."

The Fox said "**Of coarse I can talk. I am after all not an ordinary fox**."

Sasuke frowned and asked "What do you mean."

The Fox said "**Tell me Uchiha, why do you try so hard to make yourself look like something your not**."

Sasuke said "I don't know what your talking about. Get out."

The Fox was enveloped in smoke causing Sasuke to become tense and when the smoke cleared there appeared a red hair teenager about 15 years old with green eyes standing there.

The red hair teen moved quicker then Sasuke could see and quickly appeared behind him and gave him a chop to the neck causing Sasuke to black out.

When Sasuke awoke he found himself still on the floor in the living room and he said "What happened."

A chuckle was heard from the chair facing away from Sasuke causing Sasuke to tense and quickly get to his feet as he saw the red hair teen from earlier stand up and turn to face him and said "I knocked you out in order to make sure you would listen to me. If you feel around your neck you will find a choker collar there. Go ahead and see for yourself. "

Sasuke quickly reached up to his neck and began trying to get the choker off of him and after a few moments of struggling he glared at the teen before reaching into his weapon pouch and pulled out a kunai and tried to cut it but it wouldn't cut and he demanded "Remove this."

The next moment Sasuke felt himself become very weak and the teen said "You are in no position to order me around Uchiha. Your clan owes me a debt and you are going to pay."

Sasuke glared at the teen weakly who walk forward and grab the choker around Sasuke neck and began to drag Sasuke down the hall and into the bathroom.

Sasuke tried to get to his feet only to be yanked into the air by the teen in front of him who was holding the choker again and put it around the coat hanger on the bathroom door and the teen said "Don't move." while Sasuke felt it hard to breath as his toes just barely touched the ground.

Sasuke who could really do anything since moving at all might cause him to choke to death or break his neck moved his eyes to see the teen who was turning on the water to straight hot and said "By the way, the name is Arashi."

Arashi who had sat down on the toilet after putting the lid down said "Now you see the water. From the steam coming off it I can assume that it would cause a massive amount of pain from burns if you were to get into the water right now."

Sasuke looked at the water in fear and Arashi said "You understand Sasuke, your life is mine to do with as I see fit. I could put you in this water until you have burns all over your body that would scar you for life...this is the power this village will have over you if they find out you are a female."

Sasuke eyes widen with shock and fear as tears flowed down her face and Arashi reached over and turned on the cold water and felt the water and stop the drain and looked back at Sasuke and said "Do you have another name since Sasuke is a guys name. If so, say it."

Sasuke said "Miko."

Arashi nods and said "Nice name. Now I bet you want to know why I am here, don't you."

Miko said weakly "Yes.

Arashi sniffed the air and said "I smell fear coming from you Miko. Good. That means that you are starting to understand you are not in charge here. I am."

Miko tried to form her resolve while trying to get off the door hook Arashi said "My full name is Arashi no Yoko, the son of the Kyuubi no Yoko."

Miko's eyes widen and his fear increased greatly and he said in a scared voice "What do you want."

Arashi smirked and moved forward and put his finger under Miko chin and said "Revenge Uchiha...Revenge."

Miko said weakly "Revenge for what."

Arashi shut the water off and said "I've put a seal around the house so you can't escape. I have much to discuss with you about information on your brother and your clan. Things you don't know about them including where your brother is now. I'm going to cook us something to eat. While I am doing that I want you to take a bath and wash yourself as good as you can as quickly as you can. If you have any women cloths then put them on. If not borrow some from your mothers wardrobe. Dinner will be ready in 25 minutes. I expect you to be there at that time ready for dinner...**Know this Uchiha. If you attempt to attack me in any way that choker will kill you before you even get near me similar to the Hyuuga cage bird seal**." as he looked at Miko and his green eyes had turned red before changing back before he got up and pulled her off the hook and left the room.

20 minutes later Miko walked into the dinning room where there was several dishes with food on them already in place and Arashi came in with a couple of glasses of ice water and sat them on the table and said "The only thing I can see wrong with this picture is your hair is to manly. Other then that you are a very lovely young lady Miko. Please sit down."

Miko did as was told and Arashi moved to the chair Arashi had pulled out and she said "What do you want with me."

Arashi said "Sit down and be quite." in a commanding tone.

Miko looked scared and vulnerable at that moment a Arashi moved over and put his hand under Miko chin and turned her head up to his and he moved down to inches in front of her face and said "How does it feel be completely powerless instead of feeling like the king of the world for once Uchiha."

Miko said in a scared voice "Don't do this...please...I'm sorry for what ever happened to you."

Arashi smirked and moved around the table and sat down across from Miko and said "You may have heard this story but humor me and listen and I will tell you why I am here and why I want revenge. You see, my father, the Kyuubi, was not the evil creature humans have made him out to be. In fact he was rather peaceful unless someone came into his territory which he would defend just like you humans would defend your home if someone invaded your home. Your ancestor, Madara Uchiha and the Shodaime Hokage came into my fathers territory and attacked him. Both had agreed to a plan where they would conquar the world and rule it together by capturing the Bijuu to be used as weapons for them and my father was the last of them to be targetted. Everything was going according to plan...except Madara was betrayed by Hashirama Senju who had his wife spy on the battle with the Kyuubi. His wife was named Mito Senju. Mito waited until my father was at his weakest under the combined power of both Madara and Hashirama and she used her clan jutsu and bloodline to seal the Kyuubi inside her body. Hashirama betrayed Madara and threatened to use the power of the Kyuubi to destroy the Uchiha clan if he did not submit and declare Hashirama the leader."

Miko's eyes widen and Arashi said "You should know that history is often recorded by the winner and edited to make the winner seem like the lesser of 2 evils...Now I will skip until Mito Senju death. Because of my father being so powerful when Mito died he would have been freed and would have either attacked Konoha out of revenge or fled for freedom. My father never told me which choice he would have taken if he had the chance because before Mito died she had lied to her birth clan and had asked them to send a young female clan member to Konoha to help prove thier clan and Konoha being allies which they did. They sent my mother here when she was 8 years old...after she arrived Konoha turned around and destroyed her clan blaming thier deaths on Iwa."

Miko's eyes widen even further and Arashi said "I know, shocking, isn't it. Why would Konoha do that, what proof do I have...how can you trust my word, after all I am the son of a demon...Just keep listening and you will hear my proof. You see, when my mother was sent here and told that her clan had been destroyed Mito came to her and told her that as the last of her clan she must take up the mantle of being the guard who protected Konoha. It was her duty to her clan...My mother feeling the pressure of her only living family member and the grief she felt over her clans death reluctantly agreed and sealed the Kyuubi into herself...it was when the seal finished setting that my mother first came in contact with my father and it was that moment she learned the truth about her clans death and about my father but it was to late."

Arashi closed his eyes and said "Konoha had Jiraiya of the Sannins who was an apprentice of Mito in the art of sealing place a seal on my mother...the very seal inscribed in that choker you now wear...my mother was forced to become a Konoha ninja and basically a prisoner...your mother, Mikoto, was one of the only friends she actually felt she could trust...your mother though was a slave to Konoha as well. Like my mother she was forced to wear a control choker...in the event that my mother had found some way to escape from her control seal they felt she would have told Mikoto who was thanks to the choker forced to tell them."

Arashi opened his eyes and looked at Miko and said "Madara Uchiha did not die fighting Hashirama Senju as they say...Your mother Mikoto was the granddaughter of Madara Uchiha...Madara had learned about your mother being basically a slave to Konoha and decided to get his revenge on Konoha while protecting your mother. His plan...free your mother by removing the reason she was a slave. The day the Kyuubi attacked was also the day my mother gave birth to me. Madara Uchiha attacked her and me, destroying the seal and released my father and then used his eyes to control him and gave him a command to destroy Konoha."

Miko was shocked hearing this and Arashi said "Did you ever wonder why your mother forced you to pretend to be a boy...it was to protect you. My mother was forced to have a son because Konoha wanted to create a more powerful weapon for them to use. They had plan to use you and me as breeding stock. My mother was force to marry a man who was actually a decendant of the Shodaime Hokage. My mother didn't love him but her opinion didn't matter to Konoha. She had to get permission from the Hokage and the elders in order to even be allowed to have a child...My father, the Kyuubi used his chakra to destroy the sperm of the man my mom was married to before he could impregnate her. My mother and Kyuubi had fallen in love because he was there for her and treated her with respect and love. He was able to concieve a child with her somehow. Konoha had plan to have me and an Uchiha female breed together to produce a strong kit they could use thinking that combining the power of the Senju, Uchiha, and Kyuubi together would make the ultimate weapon."

Arashi took a sip of water and said "That night...the night your brother killed your clan...you grandfather was here. He helped your brother destroy your clan because the Uchiha clan had betrayed him when he tried to revolt against the Shodaime. He knew that your mother wasn't a slave to Konoha anymore because my mother was dead. I told you our mothers were best friends. When your grandfather told her about his part in my fathers attack on the village she refused to side with him and he killed her"

Arashi saw the look of shock, pain, and anger appear on Miko face and Arashi said "Now part of me respects your grandfather for trying to protect his pack...but part of me hates him for attacking my mother and me, enslaving and using my father, and causing untold pain for different people...which is why I haven't killed you yet to get my revenge."

Miko got a look of fear on her face and Arashi said "Now I plan to someday destroy Madara Uchiha. His crimes against me are to big to ignore...your brother has joined Madara. I know you want revenge on him for killing everyone and I am willing to spare him my wrath and let you be the one to kill him...in exchange for you agreeing to become my servant."

Miko glared at Arashi who grab Miko by the choker and slammed her against the wall scaring Miko and Arashi eyes turned red and he said "**DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME."**

Sasuke quickly nods her head in fear and Arashi eyes turned back green and said "Good. Now your clan is not the only ones who will feel my wrath. Konoha will as well someday as I plan to take over this village one day. I figure you want revenge on Konoha as well now that you know the truth...don't you."

Miko slowly nods while still looking scared and Arashi who smirked and said "Then do we have a deal, will you agree to become my servant and in return I will help you get your revenge on Konoha for the treatment Konoha did to your mother and clan and also revenge on the killers of your clan...Think about this, a demon's word is binding. Konoha has already proven they will do what they think is best to make them stronger. Do you honestly think they would let you go after Itachi some day...or let you be anything but breeding stock once they find out your a female. Agree to be my servant and I can protect you from being forced by Konoha to do that."

Miko frowned and said "What do you get out of this."

Arashi got up and moved toward the door and opened it before he said "That choker won't be coming off no matter what unless I take it off. That choker won't let you speak about anything I don't want you to speak about which is most of what you heard tonight. It will also absorb 1 percent of your chakra constantly to help increase your chakra reserves. It also has a resistance seal in it that makes it feel like your moving through water. The faster you move the stronger the resistance will be. This will help you get stronger, faster, and also define your muscles without bulking your body up to much. These are gifts that I am giving you to show that I can make you stronger...you ask what's in this form me...I get revenge against my family enemies is part of it...another part is I am the last of my kind. It's in my blood to seek out strong females to have kits with. After Itachi and Madara are dead you will also be the last of your kind. Females also seek strong males to have kits with. Any kits I have will be stronger then a normal human. They will have a minor healing ability, larger chakra reserves, stronger bodies, resistance to some poisons, heightened scences and several other benifits. I see a strong female in you who could give me strong kits."

Miko saw Arashi grab the handle and said "Do I have to decide now."

Arashi smirked with his back to the door and said "No...but if you are interested then you are going to have to prove your willing to do anything I tell you to."

Miko asked "How."

Arashi turned back to look at her and said "My fathers not dead. Konoha wouldn't destroy thier weapon. The Yondaime took an infant and sealed my father inside a seal on the infants body at the cost of his life."

Miko eyes widen and asked "Who."

Arashi said "Naruto Uzumaki."

Miko said "Dobe...Your fathers sealed in him."

Arashi said "And Naruto never been told why people hate him and abuse him. There is a law the Sandaime made saying anyone who speaks about it will be killed. I don't have to follow human laws...My father and Naruto's chakra are mixed together. Chakra can be used to project a person emotions...I can feel it and I can feel my fathers anger and Naruto pain, loneliness, and sadness...I don't hate Naruto for what happened to my father. It wasn't his choice and he was a victim...If you accept my offer then it's not me you will have to prove it to but my father. My chakra is linked to that choker. When Naruto encounters you my father will be able to detect my chakra scent on you. You will have to get my fathers approval by pleasing Naruto since the seal makes it where my father feels what he does and sees what he sees. Don't do it as Sasuke, do it as Miko. You can't please him with your ass or pussy. If you do then my father won't accept you because he will see you as an Nogistune...humans would see them as...sluts. Everything else though is fair game though but having someone else do it for you won't work."

Miko eyes widen and said "You expect me to do THAT with dobe."

Arashi said "I don't expect you to do anything. Kyuubi is the alpha of my pack. He has final say in choosing who joins it and who doesn't. If you do not prove to him that you are worthy of joining our pack then you won't be allowed to. You have to decide what is more important. What I am offering or what you have now and what you might have in the future...Know that you won't be the only female I approach though. If I send someone to my father for approval and he believes she is better then you before you present yourself to him then he may reject you. The choice is now yours. Every action has a reaction...I don't expect you to reveal that Miko and Sasuke are the same. There are ways to hide that fact and you are suppose to be a ninja so figure it out...It all comes down though to the question, will you future be that of Miko no Yoko or will you be Sasuke Uchiha or Miko Uchiha. It's your choice. I won't see you again unless you gain my fathers approval which I will know if you do. Goodbye." as he was covered in smoke and turned into a red fox again and disappeared into the night.

Miko frowned and thought "_What a day."_


	2. Chapter 2

At the same time as Arashi first met Sasu...um Miko, another meeting of sorts was happening several miles away.

Tsunade Senju, granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage looked at her assistant Shizune angrily as she found herself tied up and said "What is the meaning of this Shizune."

Shizune said "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama but I was given orders to make sure you did not try to run or attack once our guest arrives until they have had a moment to speak with you. That is why I have given you a quick acting oderless and tasteless drug with your sake last night. Forgive me."

Tsunade said "Who the hell ordered you to do this and why the hell would you betray me...ME for this person."

Before Shizune could answer there was a knock on the door to the hotel room they were staying in and Shizune walked to the door and said "Who is it."

A male voice said "Forefathers."

Shizune quickly opened the door and bowed without looking up. The next moment she felt something slip around her neck and she quickly raised her head and blinked and said "What...who are you." as she saw a male in front of her with red hair and red eyes.

The man said "Secure the door and be quite." as he moved into the room followed by another person who was wearing a mask and a cloak.

Shizune felt herself compelled to follow the mans orders and quickly move to guard the door.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and said "What's going on here, who are you and what have you done to Shizune."

The person in the mask said "It's been a long time Tsunade-sama." in a female voice as she reached up and removed the hood showing red hair and removed the mask and Tsunade eyes widen and said in a shock voice "Kushina."

In front of Tsunade stood Kushina Uzumaki who smiled sadly at Tsunade and said "It's good to see you Tsunade."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and said "Who are you, you can't be Kushina, Kushina is dead."

Kushina said "Your right...sort of. Instead of dying I was sealed away inside my son by Minato and due to some recent..._events_ I've been released from the seal."

Tsunade frowned and said "What events. What is going on here, how can you prove to me that you are who you say you are."

Kushina said "I had Kyuubi sealed in me that was given to me by your grandmother Mito who was the first Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi. I have the Uzumaki bloodline I can demonstrate if I have to in order to prove I am who I say I am if that isn't enough...as for what event...Danzo kidnapped my son and tried to enter him in ROOT like he had his men do to Shizune which is why when she recieved orders to detain you she did because. They kidnapped her while you were drunk one day and placed a seal on her to control her when given an order...of coarse Danzo, the leader of ROOT is now dead and ROOT in under my sons control...which is why we are here."

Tsunade frowned and said "Why are you here."

Kushina said "When my son took over ROOT he got all of Danzo files...turns out Danzo was behind the assassination of not only your brother but also Dan." causing both Tsunade and Shizune's eyes to widen.

Before Tsunade could say anything the man with Kushina said "He also stole several of your eggs and had them fertilized with sperm from Jiraiya and had them implanted in one of his female agents who died giving birth...you child was Minato Namikaze and Kushina son is your grandson, granddaughter.

Tsunade said "Who are you."

The man smirked and said "You could say I'm your second grandfather Tsunade." as Tsunade eyes widen as she saw tails appear out the back of the man next to Kushina and Tsunade said in a stutter "Kyuubi."

Kyuubi smirked and said "Yes."

Tsunade turned to look at Kushina who smiled sadly and said "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE."

Shizune was scared but found she couldn't move and Kushina said "You don't have anything to fear, Kyuubi won't harm you."

Tsunade grew angry and started to say something when Kushina sighed and moved forward while pulling out a choker like the one now around Shizune's neck and slipped it around Tsunade neck and said "BE SILENT AND DON'T MOVE."

Tsunade suddenly felt herself freeze and Kushina sighed and said "I'm sorry for doing this Tsunade but I don't have a lot of free time right now to tell you what is going on because I need to get back to help protect my son." as she pulled out a scroll and said "Inside this scroll is copies of some of the files we have recovered from Danzo office. The choker collars won't let you leave the village for 3 days when Kyu-kun and I will be back. What the chokers do and don't do are also in this scroll. I would read through it all if I was you and I wouldn't trust anyone until you do, especially Jiraiya since he KNEW Minato was yours and his son and help keep the fact from you...he was also the one who helped ROOT track down Shizune to give her the seal she now has. Don't be angry at her, she was basically a slave who didn't even have a choice in. You can read the official report in this scroll on that. Once we are gone you will be able to move. See you in 3 days, come on Kyu-kun." as she grabbed Kyuubi hand stopped her.

Kyuubi looked at Tsunade and said "In my defense, I know you have heard that I tried to escape when your mother was giving birth as well as when Kushina was but think about this. I'm a guy, while in the seal I felt, saw, and heard everything your grandmother and Kushina did. I had to experience pms, periods, pregnancy, female orgasm and childbirth which they weren't allowed to have pain medication for and since my anatomy was different it felt like your father and Kushina child was being pulled out my MALE reproductive organs. I wasn't trying to escape. I was using my chakra to try and THROW the children out of them and make the pain stop." before he made his tails disappear and both left though Kushina was looking a little sheepish.

After they were gone Tsunade looked at Shizune was looking down and rubbing her hands nervously in front of her and Tsunade asked "Where is this seal Shizune."

Shizune bit her lip before sticking out her tongue and Tsunade eyes widen and frowned as she saw it and said "Where they telling the truth."

Shizune nods and said "It was the 1 year anniversery of uncles death. I...I was in the hotel room alone while you were out drinking...someone had knocked on the door and I thought it was you. I was immediately attacked and knocked out...when I woke up Danzo was there and he told me that I now served him and told me if I didn't follow his command exactly then the seal would kill me...Every 3 months I would wait until I was alone while you were usually gambling or sleeping and drop a scroll at the postal ninja station in the town we were at. I had to tell where we had been, any ninja you came in contact with, who you owed money to, and if your feelings about Konoha changed where you would betray Konoha or if you ever thought about returning to Konoha. I...I notice the few times that you had been thinking about returning and I sent the scroll informing about that either your debt collectors would all show up in an ambush or Jiraiya-sama would show up and talk about the old days and you would chose to not return."

Tsunade clenched her fist and said "Why didn't you ever tell me before."

Shizune said "Until 2 months ago I couldn't as every time I tried to the seal tortured me. I...I felt something happen 2 months ago that was different but I didn't know what it was. When I got a message to stop you from a ROOT member in the last town who demanded to know where we were heading next I told them he told me to make sure you couldn't escape or use chakra. Fearing I would be tortured again I had no choice Tsunade-sama, I'm sorry."

Tsunade frowned and said "I'm...angry...and hurt Shizune...My trust in you has been compromised...but if what is in this scroll backs up what you said I'll forgive you...but I won't forget either Shizune."

Shizune wilted under the glare Tsunade gave her and thought "_But what could I do. I didn't have a choice."_

Tsunade grab the scroll and began to read it and her fist clenched in anger the more she read and despite her fear of blood her anger forced her to unseal more and more reports out of the scrolls.

In another hotel Kyuubi and Kushina were sitting on a hotel bed and Kyuubi said "Do you think this was the right choice."

Kushina said "I don't know Kyu. I mean...so many of the things I thought I knew and trusted have turned out to be either lies or things that were setup to manipulate me...and when I think of Naruto's..."

Kyuubi put his finger to her lips and said "The Kit is stronger then you think. He does have you for a mother after all. Just have faith and trust in him."

Kushina relaxed at Kyuubi words and said "Thank you Kyu-kun. I will never be able to repay you for what you have done for me and my son."

Kyuubi said "Our it Kushina...you are my mate and he is our kit. NOTHING will change that. No matter what."

Kushina who was blushing looked down and said "I still can't help but feel that..."

Kyuubi stop her by kissing her and he pulled back and said "NOTHING will change the fact you or MY mate and he is OUR kit."

Kushina smiled and said "So how is he."

Kyuubi smirked and kissed her while pushing her back onto the bed and started to kiss around to her cheek and up to her ear and whispered "He is MY son." as Kushina moaned feeling Kyuubi tail rubbing certian 'special' places on her body.

The next day on training ground 13, Tenten, the 15 year old female Gennin team member of Team 9 stood panting looking at the 6 targets she had been throwing weapons at for the last hour when a clapping noise was heard from behind her at the edge of the woods and Tenten turned quickly and said "Whose there."

Tenten saw a teen with red hair and green eyes walk out of the woods and said "Impressive Tenten, the rumors of your precision with weapons seems well founded."

Tenten said "Who are you and what are you doing here. This is a private training ground and civilians are not allowed here."

The teen said "I'm not a civilian...I'm not even a ninja either."

Tenten got a confused look on her face and the teen said "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Arashi."

Tenten said "What are you doing here...Arashi." as she narrowed her eyes.

Arashi said "Well, that would depend on if the information I have acquired about you is true or not. If the rumors are true then I have a proposition for you. If it's not then I'll leave and you will most likely never see me again. Since it appears that you need to collect your weapons to either continue to train or to go home I would be willing to help you collect them if you would listen to what info I have heard about you and tell me if it is true or not. You have nothing to lose and possibly something to gain. What do you say."

Tenten bit her lip and said "Alright."

Arashi began to pick up the weapons and said "Thank you. I'm told that you are an orphan of the original owner of the Wolf Claw Weapon shop which is now ran by a family friend until your old enough to take over it, that you were the top kunoichi of your class, you dream of proving kunoichi can be just as good as Shinobi, you have a 100 percent accuracy with thrown weapon. You are a member of team 9 with Rock Lee, the deadlast of your class who is unable to use chakra and Neji Hyuuga, a member of the branch house of the Hyuuga clan who you have a slight crush on but it is unreturned. Your sensei is Maito Gai. Is that all correct."

Tenten turned red in the face and asked "How did you find out all that about me."

Arashi said "Information gathering is something I am becoming effecient in. I take it by your reaction that all that information is correct."

Tenten didn't say anything and Arashi set the weapons he had gathered in a pile and said "Then I guess I can tell you why I am here. I wish to offer you a deal. You see, I told you that I'm not a ninja or a civilian. That is some what true but not entirely. Have you ever heard of the ANBU unit called ROOT."

Tenten blinked and shook her head no and Arashi said "Well, back before the Nidaime Hokage selected Hiruzen Sarutobi to become the Sandaime Hokage there was actually 2 candidates for the position. One was Hiruzen and the other was a man by the name of Danzo...Danzo and Hiruzen were bitter rivals but people who knew them called them 2 sides of the same coin. Hiruzen would be the face up side that everyone would see while Danzo was the one who worked in the shadows that was hidden...He loved Konoha but did not always agree with the way Hiruzen ran things. Hiruzen created what is known as ANBU and Danzo created what is known as ROOT."

Tenten said "Why are you telling me all this."

Arashi said "I'm getting there. You see, because Danzo didn't always agree with the things Hiruzen had decided there were times some of the things he did while he believed was in the best interest of Konoha could be considered treason as well...take your teammate Neji for example. Do you know about his fathers death."

Tenten frowned and said "He's told me about it once...why."

Arashi said "There is more to that story then what he and many others know...I can't at the moment tell you what the rest of the story is but what I can tell you is that Danzo was involved along with members of the Hyuuga clan."

Tenten said "What do you mean."

Arashi said "There are 3 sides to every story. The official story, the unofficial story, and the truth. The truth is almost never the same as the official story...take the Kyuubi attack that killed your parents for example. Your told the Kyuubi is dead, right."

Tenten pursed her lips and nods and Arashi said "That is the official story that everyone to young to remember or wasn't here at the time was told...the unofficial story is that the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi in a newborn infant and wish the child to be seen as a hero for saving Konoha."

Tenten narrowed her eyes and said "But neither of those are the truth...are they."

Arashi said "NO...in fact only a handful of people in the entire world know the entire truth. I am one such member...Danzo is dead and I am the new leader of ROOT."

Tenten's eyes widen and said "Your the leader of an ANBU unit."

Arashi snapped his finger and suddenly 30 members of ROOT in thier cloaks and masked appeared and Tenten looked around in shock before Arashi snapped his finger and the ROOT members were gone.

Arashi said "Yes...and I would like to offer you a chance to join the new ROOT. From the reports on you I have read as well as what I have seen of you I believe that you could become a great addition to my forces. I will warn you that we do not answer to the Hokage. I killed Danzo under orders of the Fire Lord who I answer to and I answer to him alone."

Tenten was shocked by what she was hearing and said "You want me to join ROOT."

Arashi said "Yes...but it's not that simple. Like regular ANBU our identities are secret. You can't tell anyone you are in ROOT without my authorization. You will have to still serve the Hokage on your gennin team officially unless there comes a time where I have need of your services. In exchange for joining ROOT you will be given access to better equiptment, training, resources, and other things including classified information."

Tenten said "Why me...why do you want me."

Arashi pulled out a choker collar from his pocket and said "This choker has seals on it that make it where 1 percent of your chakra is constantly being drained so that it will help you increase your chakra reserves and chakra recovery rate. It also has resistant seals that activate while you are in motion that will make you feel like your moving in water which will help you strengthen and tone your muscles without bulking up heavily so you don't lose your natural flexability. It also makes it where you won't be able to be with any man unless you want them to which means that it will be impossible for you to be raped as long as you have chakra."

Tenten eyes widen and looked at the choker and Arashi continued "It will protect you until you run out of chakra and die of chakra exhaustion if you are not able to escape before then at which point it will seal your body in the collar and summon the collar back to Konoha where you can be properly burried. It will allow members of ROOT to be able to track you if you are kidnap so a rescue attempt can be made if we know you are in danger...it also makes it where you will be unable to reveal any secrets that I do not authorize. Any attempt to tell them will cause you to have your chakra drained from you where you will become to weak to speak and the more you resist the more drained you get until either you pass out, stop trying to tell the secrets, or die. All members of the new ROOT have them. Before I can tell you what you must do to join us you have to put this on for not only our safety but your own."

Tenten bit her lip and said "Alright." as she held out her hand.

Arashi said "Are you sure. This is not a choice to be taken lightly Tenten and will be one you will have to live with the rest of your life. Even if you decide that you don't want to be in ROOT or want out you will have to keep this on for security reason. Are you sure you want this."

Tenten looked down in thought a moment and said "Yes."

Arashi smiled and disappeared from Tenten view and moments later Tenten passed out.

When Tenten began to wake up she found it had been about 30 minutes and she asked "What happen.

Arashi said "Due to the fact revealing secrets have to be authorized by me, it has to be encoded to me so the seals will know not to let you speak about something unless I approve of it. As such I can't have you seeing the process of how to put the choker collars on how to encode it so I hit a pressure point and knocked you out temperarily while I put it on you."

Tenten frowned and said "So what now."

Arashi said "As I told you there are 3 sides of every story...You've heard the official story in the accademy about the Kyuubi and I told you the unofficial story about Kyuubi. Now I want to tell you the truth about the Kyuubi."

Tenten asked "Why."

Arashi said "Your parents were killed by Kyuubi. As such you may hold some hate in your heart that could be used against you and cause you to do something that would cost others thier lives or cause the destruction of Konoha accidently in your quest for vengence. You will understand once I tell you the entire truth what I mean."

Tenten frowned and Arashi said "This maybe shocking to hear and you may doubt my words so you will have to decide if you believe me or not. Now the story of the Kyuubi is an old one. The Shodaime, Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha before Konoha was founded had allied together. They had worked together to capture the Bijuu starting with the weakest and worked thier way up until they reached the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi lived in the land of fire in what we call the trainning ground 44, also known as the Forrest of Death right here in Konoha. Hashirama and Madara fought Kyuubi there who fought back in self defense and they were able to capture him with thier combined bloodlines...but that was when Hashirama betrayed Madara."

Tenten eyes widen hearing this and started to say something when Arashi said "Hold all question to the end...anyways as I was saying, Hashirama betrayed Madara by having his wife Mito who had a unique bloodline seal the Kyuubi away in a seal that would allow her to draw on the Kyuubi charka. Hashirama threatened Madara with the destruction of the Uchiha clan with the power of the Kyuubi and the other Bijuu, since it was his power that was containing them at the time, if he did not submit to Hashirama. That is how Hashirama actually became the Shodaime Hokage."

Tenten couldn't believe what she was hearing and Arashi said "Now I will skip to years later. Madara tried to steal the containers the other 8 Bijuu were in to fight against Hashirama so Hashirama gave them to other villages as peace offerings to keep them out of Madara hands...but Hashirama was a crafty man. He told them after they had the Bijuu that when he died the Bijuu would escape and attack everything around them so he blackmailed them. He forced them to surrender one of thier clans to Konoha for each Bijuu in exchange for the knowledge on how to seal the Bijuu into newborn infants who could be called Jinchuuriki. That is how Konoha actually gained most of thier bloodlines."

Tenten eyes nearly popped out of her head and Arashi said "Shocking huh. The seal your teammate has on his head, the cage bird seal was actually created by Mito. The members of the clan who were willing to come here became the main house while the ones who wanted to fight and possibly die were captured and had the seal placed on them making them basically slaves to the ones who wanted to come here."

Tenten frowned hearing this as she clenched her fist in anger.

Arashi said "Sad, I know, humans can be so cruel sometimes. Anyways back to the Kyuubi, Before Mito passed away she passed the responsibility of guarding the Kyuubi onto another member of her clan who originally belong to the land of Whirlpool though the girl was tricked by Mito and other people here such as Danzo who was afraid the girl would take the Kyuubi back to her homeland so he had the ROOT under him destroy Whirlpool...If you look at your hiate you will notice that the leaf representing the Senju clan and the spiral of the Uzumaki clan. That is just a bit of proof I thought you should know since this story is pretty shocking."

Arashi looked up at the sky and cracked his neck and said "Now the girl grew up while secretly watching the Kyuubi to make sure he couldn't escape as she was instructed to while being watched by people here in Konoha to make sure she didn't learn the truth and try to flee...Kyuubi in the meantime met a human woman while locked away as he was and they secretly fell in love and actually had a child together."

Tenten eyes widen and said "WHAT...HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE."

Arashi said "You would be amazed what someone was willing to do when they trully loved them...after all, you have your crush on your teammate who is basically a slave and if you actually got together with him any child you had would become a slave as well. A bit cruel, don't you think."

Tenten frowned and said "What happened to the child."

Arashi said "I'll tell you in a few minutes...anyways, the day your parents were killed, the woman who was guarding his prison was attacked by an enemy of Konoha forcing her to release the seal that bound Kyuubi due to her weakness from her injuries and battle...but the man also attacked Kyuubi lover injuring her in front of him and trying to kill thier infant child."

Tenten asked "Who was it."

Arashi said "Classified until you become an actual member...but I can tell you the man did have a bloodline that allowed him to control Kyuubi forcing him to attack Konoha with the anger he felt...as for Kyuubi secret child."

Tenten eyes widen as a fox tail began to swing behind Arashi who said "That was me."

Tenten quickly got to her feet and got her weapons ready to attack when 3 ROOT members appeared with thier weapons drawn causing her to freeze.

Arashi said "I understand that you may hate me or fear me for being what I am...but think about what you have just heard and what has happened since we met. My father only attacked in defense unless he was being controlled by someone else...what if a Yamanaka forced you to assassinate the Hokage against your will, should you be punished for thier actions. You would be since your body was the one that did the crime but is it right...My father was sealed inside a newborn infant named Naruto Uzumaki. I'm sure you have seen him in town. The Uzumaki clan are the only ones who have a bloodline that will allow my father to be made into a Jinchuuriki...as much as I would like to see my father freed I understand that can't happen and I don't blame Uzumaki. In fact I respect him. He not only protects Konoha every day of his life but also my father. He protects my father from being used by those like that man who attacked my mother and me while also protecting Konoha from the same people who would use my father to destroy Konoha. Uzumaki is the last of his clan and if he dies not only will my father be freed to be used again by someone but since Konoha see's him as thier Jinchuuriki, thier secret weapon they won't let him ever live anywhere else so when my father is freed he will most likely cause accidental damage to Konoha all because humans want to use him as a weapon."

Tenten frowned as she glared at Arashi who said "Your very attractive Tenten and if you did not hate me for being half demon fox and half human I would actually be interested in possibly asking you to someday help me to restore my family since I'm the last who can recreate my pack since my father will most likely be used as a weapon forever...If you decide you can't work for me then ignore the mission I am about to give you. It has come to our attention that someone might be trying to steal the Uzumaki bloodline. We believe they know it is the only thing left that can capture my father. Were not entirely sure they are actually trying to steal it. They may in fact trying to destroy it so that way when Uzumaki dies my father would be released to possibly destroy Konoha. Both are options that Konoha and I can not allow to happen. Your test is to protect my father and Uzumaki and get samples for us to see if he has been poisoned already. We need blood, hair, and sperm samples. If you check your weapon pouch you will find s scroll with containers that the samples need to go in. You must not inform Uzumaki about any of the info you have learned about him, Kyuubi, his bloodline, or your mission. I do not want you to sacrifice your virginity to do this mission. I respect women and believe that you have the right to choose who you are with...but you are also a kunoichi so you should be aware there are other forms of sex that do not involve your ass or pussy. If possible should you accept this mission we would like to know of any females Uzumaki might have been with recently and what was done. We believe it will be a female who is targetting Uzumaki."

Arashi stood up and said "This mission needs to be done quickly before he starts back to the accademy because the accademy is the one place he is actually least protected. We also need to get an untainted set of samples to use as a base should he be poisoned so we can try and counter them...This is your choice. Sometimes you have to give up what you desire most, even your dreams to do what's right. I wish you luck in what ever you choose Tenten. Goodbye." as he and the members of ROOT disappeared.

Tenten fell to her knees and thought "_What should I do."_


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Hinata Hyuuga was sitting in a field of flowers looking at them, hoping to find one to add to her collection she flower pressed.

A voice Hinata knew very well and one that she had dreamed of on more then one occasion said "Hello Hinata."

Hinata slowly turned around and saw the person who the voice belong to and said in a shy stutter "Hello Naruto-kun."

Naruto pulled out a scroll from his pocket and said "Look I got some place I need to be so I'll make this short. Inside this scroll is some documents you need to read. Some of the things you will read will hurt you and make you angry. It's about your kidnapping by Kumo and your mothers death. You can come out now." as he tossed it to Hinata which landed in front of her.

Just then a swirl of leaves appeared causing Hinata to tense as she saw someone dressed like an ANBU and Naruto said "You are to stay with Hinata until she finishes reading but you are not allowed to let her return to the Hyuuga compound until I speak to her again. You are also to remove your mask in her presence and watch to make sure no one bothers her."

The masked figure said "Yes sir." as he reached up and remove the mask and to Hinata shock there was a branch member of the Hyuuga clan standing there and Hinata said in a stutter "What's going on here."

Naruto said "Just read the scroll, all information you need to know is in it." as he disappeared in a puff of smoke shocking Hinata.

Hinata looked at the Hyuuga in front of her and said quitely "Who are you."

The figure said "All information is in the scroll Hinata-sama."

Hinata frowned and reached for the scroll and opened it and looked confused and the Hyuuga in front of her said "It's a seal Hinata-sama, just send some chakra into it and the contents will unseal."

Hinata said quitely "Thank you." as she unsealed the items and saw several documents and began to read them.

2 hours later Hinata who was shocked by all she read grab the last document but did not look at it and but instead looked at the Hyuuga in front of her and said "You were sold to Danzo."

The Hyuuga said "Yes Hinata-sama."

Hinata bit her lip and said "I'm sorry." as she looked down.

The Hyuuga said "It was not your fault Hinata-sama. Naruto-sama has saved me though...You haven't read his message to you yet, have you."

Hinata smiled slightly hearing that Naruto saved the Hyuuga in front of her but her smile fell a little and looked at the Hyuuga and said "No I haven't I guess this is it...do you know what it says."

The Hyuuga said "Yes. All ROOT members know what it says because when he freed us from Danzo he told us everything and gave us a choice of leaving with a few restrictions for security purpose to start a new life or serve him while he tries to correct many mistakes that has been made in Konoha. He wrote that down to explain it to you and had me read it before he sealed it away so that I could hopefully explain anything you wouldn't understand until he returns. I ask Hinata-sama that you keep an open mind and show me that durring my time away from our clan the kind hearted girl I remember is still there in the young woman who stand before me."

Hinata nods and opens the scroll and began to read. As she read the scroll tears began to form in her eyes.

Once she was finished she rolled the scroll up and pulled it close to her chest and said "He..." as she tried to find the words to the question she wanted to ask.

The Hyuuga said "Yes Hinata-sama." knowing what she wanted to know.

Wiping the tears from her cheek said "Can I see him."

The Hyuuga said "He's sleeping next to the tree behind you."

Hinata turned and saw a red fox sleeping next to a tree and despite her lady like manners crawled across the ground on her hands and knees up to the fox and started to reach for the fox when the fox's ear twitch causing her to stop a moment before the ear relaxed and Hinata gently picked the fox up and put him in her lap and began to gently rub his fur and said "Oh Naruto-kun. I'm so sorry. I wish I could have done something to help make the pain and suffering you have felt lighter." as tears began to fall down her face again.

The fox felling the tears hit his fur open his eyes and sat up on Hinata lap and smiled gently at her and began to lick the tears off her face causing Hinata to giggle.

The Hyuuga watching them smiled slightly while keeping an eye out on the surroundings.

After Hinata stop giggling when the fox quit licking her face she looked at the fox's green eyes and said "What's going to happen now."

The fox shifted his head to the side and said **"Do you fear me."**

Hinata shook her head no and said "Never."

The fox jumped off her lap and walked a couple of feet away and was covered in smoke and when the smoke cleared Hinata saw a red hair green eyed teen standing in front of her with 2 tails swinging behind him and said "How about now Hinata. Do you fear me."

Hinata said "I don't care what you look like. You will always be you inside Naruto-kun."

The red hair teen said "When I'm like this I go by Arashi now Hinata. Arashi no Yoko, son of the Kyuubi no Kitsune...Naruto Uzumaki is going to disappear Hinata. You read about Madara Uchiha. He's still out there and it's only a matter of time before he comes looking for me. He knows what Naruto Uzumaki looks like. He doesn't know about Arashi...you should also know there are things I didn't put in that scroll...like this."

Hinata eyes widen as she saw something change and she said "That's..."

Arashi nods and said "Yes. Does that change your feeling for me."

Hinata shook her head no and Arashi said "I'm glad...but the question now is what are you going to do with the information you have...I've just put my life in your hands. No one else I have told what has happened has had the chance to betray me since I've placed the choker collars that I meantioned in that scroll on them before they could. After everything you have done for me over the years like the birthday presents you left at my door and the few times you have snuck some money in my pocket so I could get something to eat I owe you my life."

Hinata blushed and said "I won't betray you Nar...Arashi-kun."

Arashi said "I'm glad...but would you like to help me."

Hinata blushed and asked "How." as she pressed her fingers together.

Arashi said "Would you like to stick it to your clan elders for what they have done, get stronger, and help me to fix our village. Would you like to join MY ROOT."

Hinata didn't even have to think about it and said "Yes."

Arashi said "Good. You don't need an innitiation test like I am doing a couple of others. You are going to have to hide your real skills until I tell you otherwise. Every day you can I want you to return to this clearing where the Hyuuga in front of you will take you to our base where you will begin training to get stronger. For security reasons you will have to have a choker collar placed on you. You already read all that it will do. Do you agree to that."

Hinata nods and Arashi said "Good, now your going to see me with other females. Don't get angry or jellous. I'm not looking for a relationship at this time with anyone. Right now I'm more worried about getting stronger and fixing this village. When I do decide to look into having a relationship I will have to have several being the last of my clan...but you are garunteed a chance if you still like me then...Is that exceptable."

Hinata blushed bright red before fainting.

Arashi shook his head and said "That ain't right." as he walked over and slipped a choker collar on her and said "When she comes to take her to the base and show her around...also...I don't trust those Hyuuga elder bastards. Have a couple of female operatives give Hinata a complete exam. I want to make sure she doesn't have any seals on her anywhere making her weaker and give her a blood test to look for any kind of poisons. I want a complete report on everything about her on my desk tomorrow. Got that."

The Hyuuga said "Yes Arashi-sama."

Arashi nods and shushins away.

The next day Arashi was in his office looking over the report on Hinata when a ROOT operative appeared and he said "Report."

The operative said "We have been following the Uchiha girl as you ordered Arashi-sama and she is currently on her way to Uzumaki apartment disguised.

Arashi nods and said "I guess it's time to see if she's going to take my offer. Return to your duties, dismissed." before his body shifted to look like Naruto before shushining away.

He appaered in Naruto apartment and looked around with a frown on his face and thought "_I hate this place. Someday I'll burn it to the ground."_

Just then there was a knock on the door and slipping on a huge smile Naruto walked toward the door and opened it and blinked and said "Can I help you miss." and thought "_Not bad teme...but where the hell did you get the long hair like that."_

The girl shifted nervously and said "Are you Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto looked confused and said "Yeah, who are you."

The girl said "My name is Mito and I was wondering if I could come inside and talk to you about something."

Naruto got a nervous look on his face and said "Um...are you sure."

Mito said "Yes."

Naruto said "Alright I guess, come in." as he moved to the side.

Mito walked in and looked around with a frown on her face and said "Nice place."

Naruto said "Thanks. So what are you here for."

Mito shifted nervously and said "I'm a kunoichi who training to get premoted but I need a training partner and a friend of mine recommended you."

Naruto said "Really, who."

Mito said "Um...Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto said "Really, teme recommended me huh. Yeah, I can see that. I am awesome after all. So what did teme recommend me for. Taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu."

Mito said "Um, no. I...I need...I need you to help me with learning seduction."

Naruto said "Seduction huh...so you want me to fuck you huh. I'll have to squeeze you in between 730 and 800 next tuesday. "

Mito eyes widen and said "WHAT."

Naruto said "How do you think I live here. I mean, everyone is always talking about my legendary stamina and my quick recovery rate and what possibilities it could be used for...Hell I've seen the way teme checks me out, watching my ass as I walk by. I guess teme was always being a hard ass because the bastard wanted someone to tap that ass...isn't that right teme," with a smirk on his face.

Mito scowled and said "I don't know what your talking about dobe." crossing her arms and looking away.

Naruto smirk got bigger and said "First off, you don't have any friends teme, especially female ones so you screwed yourself there. Next you forgot the most important aspect of an infiltration, know your role and shut your mouth. You maybe dressed as a kunoichi but your acting like a cold hearted bastard...I don't know where you got the fake hair teme but I know it's you. So what are you here for disguised as you are. Want to get laid while keeping your image. Trying to seduce me to learn my secrets. What is it teme, come on, tell your pimp daddy what his bitch wants."

Mito couldn't believe what had happened and was about to say something when there was a knock on the door and Naruto frowned and sniffed the air and said "Shit. Look, someone's here earlier then I expected. I need you to get in that room and keep quite until I can deal with her." as he grab Mito arm and moved her to the bedroom and closed the door.

Quickly moving to the front door Naruto opened the door and said "Hi, can I help you."

There standing at the door was Tenten who said "Yeah, look I know you don't know me but I need to talk to you about something personal, can I come in and talk with you privately."

Naruto said "Well..."

Before he had a chance to say anything else Tenten forced herself in and said "Thanks, I owe you big time. Nice place." as she looked around while trying to hide her frown.

Naruto sighed and said "Sure, come on in, make yourself at home." and thought "_Damn, this isn't going to end well."_

Tenten took a seat at the table and said "Look, I know you don't know me or anything but I'm trying to get my certification to be allowed to take the Chunnin exams the next time they come around and I need to prove that I am ready for higher ranked kunoichi mission. I was wondering if there is anyway I can practice on...wait, why the hell do I smell perfume...and the cheap shit at that."

In the bedroom Mito face turned red and thought "_That perfume wasn't cheap bitch."_

Naruto said "Oh, that's just Mito in the bedroom. She came here a few minutes ago asking me if I would do the same thing I think you just were about to ask me to do. Come on out Mito, no need to be shy."

Tenten eyes widen and thought "_I can't believe this, the enemy kunoichi is already here...shit I need to get Naruto out of here and inform ROOT."_

Inside the bedroom Mito scowled and thought "_I'm going to kill you dobe."_ as she opened the door and stepped out and looked at Tenten and Naruto and said "A this isn't cheap perfume bitch." as she reached into her dress pocket and Tenten eyes widen and thought "_Oh shit, it's the poison."_ as she saw a bottle being pulled out and quickly tackled Mito to the ground who began to fight back against Tenten.

Naruto blinked and thought "_Catfight, hell yeah."_ as he sat down and said "Wow, 2 women fighting over me. Every mans dream."

Both Mito and Tenten stopped and looked at Naruto except Naruto was now Arashi who smirked and said "You both pass." before vanishing and both women passed out thanks to pressure points on thier necks.

When they both woke up they found themselves in an office with Arashi sitting behind a desk looking at a report and both women tried to say something but found they had gags in thier mouth and tied to a chair each.

Arashi ignored them until both women had regained awareness and tried for several minutes to speak.

Arashi looked up and said "I'm sure you both have all kinds of questions. You both have pieces of a much larger puzzle then either of you are aware of. Before I tell you both why you are actually here I'll tell you what brought everything that you both are aware of to light..."

Meanwhile earlier that day, Tsunade was in her hotel room with Shizune when there came a knock on the door.

Having a good idea as to who it was Shizune got up and open the door and seeing it was them moved to the side to allow Kyuubi and Kushina to enter.

When they entered Tsunade said "So..."

Kushina asked "Did you read over everything."

Tsunade pursed her lips together and said "I've been sober since you left. What do you think."

Kushina said "What I think is irrelovent. What I want to know is will you help us."

Tsunade said "How did it happen. I want to know how he became what he is now."

Kyuubi said "I guess I should be the one who explains it since it was mostly my doing. You see it all starts with..."


	4. Chapter 4

Before Arashi could say anything there was a knock on the door and Arashi frowned and said "ENTER."

The door opened and Hinata walked in and said "You wish to see me Arashi-kun." causing Miko and Tenten to go wide eyed as both recognised Hinata.

Arashi sighed and said "Yes, sorry Hinata, due to a recent...timing error on my part you could say things did not go as I had planned. I had originally planned to have you meet Miko here or as you know her as Sasuke Uchiha."

Hinata eyes widen as did Tenten and Miko glared at Arashi who said "Quit that glaring. Now I'm sure you also recognise your cousin Neji teammate Tenten. Both are here for similar reasons as you but are not as...informed as you are about certian things...but I have not completely informed you of everything either. Please have a seat and listen with the others."

Hinata said "Um...why are they bound and gagged."

Arashi said "They had a cat fight earlier about who would to seduce me first."

Both Tenten and Miko glared at Arashi as Hinata turned and glared at them and said in a sickening sweet voice "Really."

Arashi said "Behave Hinata. This is not the time for jellousy. This is an important meeting."

Hinata sighed and said "Yes Arashi-kun."

Arashi waited until she sat down and said "Now...I guess you all 3 deserve the entire truth...Some of what you know is only partially true. You'll understand what I mean shortly. As you know or figured out by now I am Naruto Uzumaki...I am also Arashi no Yoko. I am the current leader of an ANBU black ops unit originally created by a man by the name of Danzo called ROOT. For the past 2 years, in order to show people I am not the failure and joke they say I was I attempted to pass the graduation exam early and failed both times because of the clone no jutsu. After my 2nd failure I was very depressed and wanted to be alone so I went to the Hokage monument where I like to go to clear my head. While there I was attacked by a squad of ROOT ninja who captured me and knocked me out."

Arashi rubbed the back of his neck and said "When I woke up I was tied to a table in one of the prison cells in this very base. Danzo was there along with 2 of his personal body guards...Danzo was a sick bastard that you will all learn I'm sure...He had research done on the Mokuton bloodline going so far as to steal eggs from Tsunade during a medical exams when she was a teenager...The man everyone knows as Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage was in fact a child created from one of her eggs...That means that he was the great grandson of the Shodaime Hokage...he was also my biological father."

Arashi ignored the looks the girls had and said "I won't go into details about my opinion of that man as you are all free to make your own choice but Danzo had other things done to recreate the Mokuton bloodline which included him having a transplanted arm grafted to his body that was grown in a lab with the cells of the Shodaime in it...he also had 10 Sharingan eyes that he took from the dead bodies of the Uchiha clan members immediately after the Uchiha massacre...He knew about your brother going to kill your clan and was the one who arranged for village security to not investigate what was going on there Miko."

Arashi looked at his desk where a picture the girls couldn't see was of him, Kyuubi, and Kushina and said "Danzo also had one behind his bandages on his face where he had lost an eye at some point. He used the Mokuton bloodline and the Sharingan to supress the Kyuubi chakra inside of me and had his men torture me...he was a man who got off on being powerful and having people break mentally so they would not resist before placing a slave seal on thier tongue...I don't know how long they tortured me for but I do know that I was dying from it...and I nearly broke from it as well...that was when I first met Kyuubi...the fear of dying brought me into my mind which was linked to the seal."

Arashi closed his eye and said "Because Kyuubi chakra was supressed he was unable to help speed up my healing that he normally did and he informed me of that...at that point I didn't really care about anything but making the pain end so I asked if he wasn't supress could he save me. He said yes and I went to rip the seal off...that was when I met _Minato._..He had sealed part of his soul in the seal as a safe guard to prevent the Kyuubi from escaping...he didn't care what was happing to me or how much I was suffering or had suffered. He told me to submit to Danzo control for the good of Konoha...turns out him and Danzo were partners of sort but I'm jumping ahead...Minato had also sealed my mothers soul inside the seal as well. Turns out that Minato had placed a control seal on her that made her obey his orders basically turning her into a slave and he thought that with her sealed inside me that when the time came she would be forced to teach me how to use the Kyuubi chakra since she had Kyuubi sealed in her before I did...when he sealed her chakra and soul in me...the seal that made her a slave was only on her body. She couldn't act before because he was hiding and watching the seal like a hawk but once he appeared she appeared and attacked him from behind destroying his presence in the seal."

Arashi looked up at the roof with a smile on his face and said "Mom had asked Kyuubi who she had befriended over her life if he would protect me for her since her chakra was just about gone and she would die then. Kyuubi said he would but told me that he was not going to let a mother and her kit be seperated as long as there was a chance to stop it. He told me that he would be willing to give her some of his chakra to keep her alive in the seal so that I can have her in my life as well as use his chakra to save me...I agreed since having a family was one of the biggest dreams since I had been an orphan at that time...My mother asked him why he would do that for us and he told her that she was someone he had come to care for. He explained to her and me how he was attacked by Madara and Hashirama when he originally was living in peace. How he was treated as a weapon by Mito but as a being with feelings by my mother...He said that he wished there was a way for him to have a family someday and his mate could be just like my mother and his kit would be just like me because despite the fact I kept getting knocked down I always stood back up and kept trying and that I was loyal to those few I thought of as special and would do anything for them."

Arashi looked at the 3 girls in front of him and said "I ripped the seal off and blacked out...when I awoke Danzo was dead. Kyuubi when he healed my body took control of my body and defeated Danzo to guards and ripped Danzo fake arm off his body along with the Sharingan in his eye socket and let Danzo bleed to death...while in control of my body Kyuubi did something that I am both mortified and thankful for even if I don't know for sure how he did it...He had me absorb the fake arm and the 11 Sharingan eyes."

Arashi heard Hinata gasp and saw her along with the other 2 girls begin to look sick imagining how he might have done that.

Arashi said "I know what your all thinking which is why I won't ask how he did it. Sometimes ignorance is bliss and I can go all my life without knowing THAT detail...but the thing is, turns out he did it for a reason...The Senju and Uchiha clan are both decendants of the Six realm Sage...the man who is considered the father of chakra...he is also the man who created the Bijuu with a genjutsu called Izanagi. It's allows a person to bend reality and illusion to the point you can create life, save life, restore life, or destroy life in a limited area...During the time of the Sage he used Izanagi to destroy a creature known as the Jyuubi and created the life of the Bijuus from the fragments of chakra from the Jyuubi so that there would be no way the Jyuubi could ever come back to life since the Bijuu were given the awareness of a human and realise how precious thier life is. As long as the Bijuu live the Jyuubi can never be reborn...when Kyuubi _absorbed_ the fake arm and the Sharingan he used his chakra to activate the mokuton bloodline in me...and gave me this." as his eyes changed into the Sharingan.

Mito and Tenten's eyes widen and Arashi said "Kyuubi told me that I'm basically part Uchiha now Mito...Once he gave me both gifts he used my body to cast Izanagi...he used his power that was inside of me to bring back to life my mother giving her a new body and also created him a human body as well freeing them both from the seal."

Arashi saw the look on each of the girls faces and before Hinata who was the only one who could speak asked he said "I know what you are going to ask before you do, if I can cast Izanagi then can I bring back your dead family...I can use Izanagi to create life but...thier souls have already passed onto the other side. If I used Izanagi there would be only souless bodies. According to Kyuubi Izanagi can bring a person back to life if they have not been dead for more then a few hours. He believes 6 hours is the longest time period I would be able to bring someone back and that's pushing it...but it also comes at a cost...Every time I use it I will go blind...It requires both Uchiha and Senju blood mixed together to cast it and anyone else but me uses it they will be blind perminately...When Kyuubi used it he enhanced his presence on my body making me basically his son so I have an advance regenerative ability that will allow me to survive more damage and will also heal the effects of using Izanagi...but if I use it I will be blind for at least a week."

Arashi stop the chakra to his eyes which turned back green and said "That is why I call myself Arashi no Yoko, the son of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Kyuubi actually cared more for me and my mother then the Yondaime did. Now you can hate me, love me, bite me, or fuck me. I really don't care. I've approached you 3 because I want your help. Each of you have been hurt by the actions of power hungry people who only care about themselves. Peoples whose actions have broken Konoha. People like Danzo and the man who is directly responsible for the Kyuubi attack and the Uchiha massacre, Madara Uchiha are still out there and want nothing more then to get more powerful while hurting countless innocent people. I've been to the Fire Lord after Kyuubi, mother, and me took over ROOT. I presented him with evidence of how bad things are and how some of these threats are bad enough that it could destroy not only Konoha but the land of Fire and possibly the world. He's the one who made my command of ROOT official and he has given me the mission of protecting the Land of Fire by what ever means I feel is necessary including destroying Konoha. Something I do not want to see happen."

Arashi stood up and said "That is why I want to have you 3 join me. Each of you I believe can help fix the problems in our home. Mito...Your most likely wondering why I had you do what I did. It's not because I want to have sex with you. Maybe someday if we both agree since I'm your best chance to continue your family name and bloodline which I know is one of your 2 dreams, restore your clan and avenge your clan. I'm also your best chance on the 2nd one as well for reason I've already told you. The test earlier was to see if you would be willing to give up your pride and arrogance enough to admit your not the best and that sometimes you will need help. Something you've never let anyone do since the day of the massacre."

Arashi who had been looking at Miko turned to Tenten and said "Your test was similar to hers but you work so hard to prove that women are just as good as men that you live your life more as a man then a woman. You were faced with the option of doing what's right or easy instead of what you want. Women and men both have thier strengths and weakness just like every person is also unique in thier own way. Your dream was doomed to failure Tenten not because it's not achievable but because you were surrendering what you were fighting for in the first place. You were changing yourself to be more man like to achieve your dream because it was easier that way, denying what makes you unique and strong yourself rather then embrace that part of you and become stronger as not only a woman but a person for it. If you want to become a symbol for women to look up to like you do Tsunade you need to do it in a way that shows the only way to do so is for you to just immitating men...as for you Hinata."

Hinata said "Yes Arashi-kun."

Arashi said "I've had the seals on your body removed that were hindering you just like the ones that use to be placed on me. You had a seal designed to make your mind react slower then it should making your body slugish and your reaction time a piece of shit, which after a while has made you 2nd guess yourself on nearly everything you do."

Hinata looked down and Arashi said "Don't let them win Hinata. Your a strong young lady...all 3 of of you are. Each of you have your own strength and weakness's, your own pains and pleasures...a time where you must stand alone...and a time where you want nothing more then for someone to stand beside you...I can only imagine what you all must think about what you have learned and experienced...but if your willing. I would like to help each of you...to be the support you need when your fighting for your greatest victory...or the shoulder you cry on when you suffer your most tragic loss...I maybe human, I maybe a demon, I maybe a man or a fox...a hero or a bastard...I maybe all of those or none of them...but I would like to be your friend and ally...I'm sorry I can't talk anymore, I've got a mission to brief some of my agents on. Hinata, if you don't mind would you untie them and your guard will escort all 3 of you around the base before one of my agents take you home. If you decide to accept my offer to join ROOT head to Naruto Uzumaki apartment and look, pull out the drawer beside the sink on the left side. On the bottom of that drawer is a seal. It will summon a ROOT agent who watches that building for dangers to me. Inform that agent of your choice and if you do decide to join you'll be brought here for your training. Either way, I wish you all luck." as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hinata looked at Miko and Tenten and said "I don't care why he want's you here...you hurt him or betray him...I'll KILL YOU." as she activated her bloodline causing both Miko and Tenten to tense...well Miko glared while being tensed.

Meanwhile miles away with Kyuubi and Kushina. Kyuubi was laying on the ground knocked the fuck out by Tsunade who looked at Kushina and said "You have anything to say."

Kushina said "If you wanting me to say I'm sorry for killing your son's soul then your going to be waiting until well after I'm your age. Publically he was a decent, honorable hero...but privately he was a shameless pervert who would bring countless women into our home and fuck them in our bed while he made me sit in a guest bedroom listen to them silently. Who refused to even touch me until he was told by Danzo that the Uzumaki bloodline needed to be continued. Even then we had to get permission from the elders and Hiruzen for me to even lose my virginity and it wasn't even a pleasent experience. I was nothing more then a tool to be used to get him in the position of being Hokage and to breed the next tool of the village...I wasn't even allowed freedom in death. I was willing to reseal Kyuubi in me and die taking Kyuubi with me but that idea was shot down because he needed to keep the balance of power. The only 2 regrets I have about my life with your son Tsunade is that I was tricked into falling in love with him at first and that I never got the chance to kill him physically for the hell he forced me through...the hell his father, Jiraiya wrote about in Icha Icha slave girl. The only difference between that story and real life is that I had fallen for him at first and hated him after years of being with him where in that story she hated him at first and fell in love with him after years of service."

Tsunade who lips were flat said "Are you willing to bet your life that everything you have given me and told me is the truth Kushina."

Kushina said "Yes."

Tsunade said "Then how about a bet...I want to meet him...Your son...if he really does have the ability you claim he has then you will kill yourself. If he can bring you back to life with Izanagi then I'll believe you and help you anyway I can. If not then I'll send your..._mate_ and son behind you."

Kushina said "Very well...but I have to ask...how did you get free of your choker."

Tsunade smirked and said "My grandfathers necklace. Your chokers were charged by demonic chakra. I simply placed it near the choker on me to weaken the choker and then used my strength to break it."

Kushina nods and said "Then once Kyu-kun wakes up we will return to Konoha to meet our family."


End file.
